The Legend of Spyro: Age of Peace DICCONTINUED!
by beautygirl05
Summary: Hey this is my first FanFiction ever, so please go easy on me! God I hate this story


The Legend of Spyro: The age of "Peace"

A month has past after the defeat of Malefor. Cynder was lying in her room looking at the fire blankly in here fire place. She was twisted up in a series of thoughts... thoughts about Spyro. '_Does he Love me? Well why would he after all I put him through. I nearly killed him! But I really love him.' _This caused Cynder to gag a little. She almost dozed of when she heard footsteps down the hall. She expected them to go on but they stopped right in front of her room. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in" She said not trying to sound weary.  
The purple dragon stepped in with the glowing dragonfly close behind. "Cynder would you like to sit on the balcony with us?" Spyro asked.  
"Sure, why not."  
They sat at the balcony as they looked at the sunset. After 20 minutes Sparx got very tiered. "Hey, Spyro man?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm tiered so I'm going off to bed."  
"Okay good night"  
The sun had set and the moon showed with the stars. Spyro glanced at Cynder with the corner of his eyes. Cynder's black-navy scales shone in the moonlight giving her an astonishing glow.  
No sooner had Spyro stopped looking Cynder gave Spyro a glance. Spyro's scales also gave an astonishing glint. Cynder's heart nearly skipped a beat every time she looked at him. "Spyro?" She chocked out  
"Yeah?"  
"I...I...I" She couldn't form the words in her mouth. Spyro crocked his head sideways looking in to her beautiful emerald eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"I...I...I have to go to bed." she quickly blurted out lying. She was about to leave when Spyro blurted out.  
"You're lying."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yeah you are your eyes give it away!"  
"Fine! You wanna know the truth! I LOVE YOU!!!" She broke into a run sobbing.  
"Cynder wait! CYNDER!!!" Spyro hollered and broke of into a run after her.  
Cynder knew she wasn't right for him, Ember deserved him more than her. She reached her room and locked the door. Seconds later Spyro came and tried to open the door but it didn't budge. He used his earth ball and smashed the door open. This caused Cynder to go into a stage of shock. "Sorry about the damage. Cynder what you said back there," He paused and looked at Cynder, she turned her head away in shame. "I love you back."  
She looked at him with tears streaming down her eyes. "You don't deserve me Spyro. You deserve someone far better than me, you're such a nice guy. You deserve someone like-she got cut off by Spyro pressing his lips against hers. Cynder's eyes went wide but then instantly she kissed him back. She finally had the man of her dreams!

Chapter 2

Cynder woke up by the sunlight coming from her porch. She yawned and was about to go to sleep when Spyro burst in with Sparx close behind. "Cynder! Cynder! There's gonna be new dragons coming so the guardians need to see us!" he yelped excitedly.

"Yippe more dragons!" Sparx said sarcasticly.

"Cool! I'll be there in a minute!" Spyro and Sparx left. She walked to the pale of water in her room and splashed water in her face so she could wake up. She left her room and went after Spyro.

"Cynder, Spyro. There are going to be many dragons of your age coming to join us in the dragon city. You shall help them train to fight in the ancient's way. They will be coming in the next few hours or so, so get ready." Terrador instructed.

"Come on I already did all the work1 Why do I have to do more?" Sparx said. Spyro looked at him with eyebrow up and one eyebrow down. "Ok maybe not all the work but most of it."

A few hours later the new dragons arrived. Spyro and Cynder couldn't wait to meet them. "Welcome everyone" Terrador said. "I am Terrador and this is Cyril, Volteer, Spyro, and Cynder.

"Hello," the leader of the group chanted out. "My name is Scamper." Cynder stared at him, he was very handsome dragon. Green scales covered most of his body. His chest scales were a bright, emerald green color. He's emerald eyes shone like the moon. She stopped staring and looked at Spyro. '_Spyro's even cuter._' She thought.

Scamper couldn't help but stare at Cynder. '_She is very beautiful! Maybe we could date._' He thought to himself very cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Ember!" a pink dragoness said as she walked up to Spyro. "You wanna go out"

"Uh… Sorry, I'm already seeing someone." Spyro blurted out. Ember got crushed.

"Hi my name is Flame." A red dragon said looking at Spyro and then to Cynder. They both nodded to him. He was upset that Ember asked Spyro out in less than a minute.

"Hi, I'm Frost," said a blue dragoness also nodding at Spyro and Cynder.

"Hi, my name is Gia" said a green dragoness.

"Hi, I'm Volt!" said a yellow dragon.

"While you stay at the dragon city you will be trained by Spyro and Cynder. Get some rest now, your training will start tomorrow." Terrador instructed.

The group of dragons walked behind Spyro and Cynder to see what rooms they get. "Okay everyone, there's not going to be enough room for everyone, so you guys will have to partner up." Spyro said.

"I'll be partners with Cynder!"Scamper shouted out. All eyes looked at him and then to Cynder.

"Uh… Sorry Scamper, I'm going to sleep in Spyro's room tonight." Cynder answered back. Scamper was crushed.

"I'll be partners with Ember." Flame blurted out.

"Sure. Ok, fine with me." Ember answered back. '_Yes I have a room with Ember! Now I can share my feelings with her!_' Flame thought to himself.

"This is taking to long. Scamper, Gia you guys will share a room and Frost and Volt you guys will share a room." Spyro said a little irritated.

'Why _me?! Why do I have to share a room with Frost!?_' Volt thought very irritated. '_UHG! Why do I have to share a room with the big jerk?_' Frost thought to herself. *sigh*. They all walked to their room. Frost positioned herself in front of the fire while she let Volt sit in a corner to freeze. "Why the hell do you get to sit in front of the fire! There are other people that live in this room!" Volt shouted furiously.

"Oh are you calling your self a living thing? You're just a big ball of electricity that can breath!." She snapped back.

"You're just a self centered, annoying, shellfish little *****!" with that he walked out of the room.

In Ember's and Flame's room Flame was trying to get the guts to tell Ember that he loves her. "Ember?" He piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I…Uh wanted to tell you I… I…I…Uh love you." He stammered out in embarrassment. She smiled, walked up to him and gave him a devious kiss.

"I love you back"

In Scamper and Gia's room they were looking at the fire. '_I've always liked him. I liked him since I lade eyes on him._' "Scamper?"

"What!?"

"Um, How do I put this? I… uh… really like… you. or should I say love." She looked down in shame. She already new he liked Cynder.

"Really? No has every said such a thing to me before."

"Yes really, when I first saw you I loved you." Just like that Scamper pressed his lips against hers. She instantly kissed back. They were twisted in a passionate kiss.

In Spyro and Cynder's room they were sharing a very passionate kiss as well, but unaware of the blood red eyes staring at them.

Ch. 3

"Ok everyone you will start out training by fighting alongside with a partner. Cynder and I will show you an example." Spyro said. Spyro and Cynder stepped into the circle as a dummy of a horrible beast came up. Spyro struck the beast with a bolt of lighting, which stunned the beast. While Spyro stunned the beast, Cynder sneaked up behind it and struck it up with shadow. Spyro leaped up and did a combo attack and then smashed it to the ground. The beast got up and struck Spyro across the room. Cynder glared at the monster, her eyes turned to the color of percing red. The monster brought it's weapon up to strike Cynder. Before it could bring the weapon down Cynder let out a piercing blood curtailing scream. The beast dropped the weapon and fell to the ground with its hands over its ears. Spyro got up and flew over to Cynder. They both let a wash of fire out at the monster. Spyro burned the monster while Cynder blinded it with shadow fire. They both stopped and let out a bolt of convexity. The monster fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Now that's how you do it." Spyro said panting. "Ok same partners."

"Oh great!" Frost and Volt whispered under their breath.

"Ok Ember and Flame you're up first."

Ember and Flame stepped into the circle while an ape dummy came up. They flew up and they both fired a fire ball at the ape. The ape dodged Ember's fire ball but Flame's was to big to dodge. Flame's fireball hit him right dab in the stomach. He went flying across the room. Ember flew up to the ape and let out a stream of fire at it. As soon as she stopped the monster still got up. It hit Ember and she went across the room and hit a wall. The monster walked up to Ember and was going do it's last strike to kill her when Flame came and hit the monster. It slid across the room and then it stopped sliding in the middle of the room. Flame walked up to it and did a fury attack. As soon as all the smoke cleared out the monster disappeared.

"Good job you guys! You did an awesome job." Spyro yelped. "Ok now Volt and Frost."

Ch.4


End file.
